Forged
by Queentitties
Summary: Solus wakes up years after her death. Alone, and lost, she seeks a way to make it back to Cybertron to meet up with her siblings. Only to find the planet in ruins, she looks for clues of were to look for them and what happened to her home planet.
1. Onlined

She onlined her optics slowly, the pale blue light filling the small space around her. It was dark. And she had helm hurt like the pit. Everything hurt. What had happened? Memories of what seemed like moments prior filled her processor, as she opened her optics wider in realization.

She had offlined.

Panic began to set in rapidly. Where were her other sibling? Were they alright? Where was she? As she moved her arms, which creaked at the movement, she found herself to be in a box. The top shifting slightly as she pushed up on it. With as much strength as she could muster she attempted to push the top off completely. only getting it 1/4 off.

From the opening she could see the outside room. Empty and dark, just as the box. She tried to contact her siblings but to no avail. She was on her own for now. So once again she attempted to get the top off, this time creating a large enough gap to escape through.

She stood up carefully, leaning on the side of the box. Her joints groaned in protest under her own weight. Had she had her forge she could have fixed her joints, but for now she would have to deal with the problem. Once she was sure she could handle walking she made her way outside of the room. cringing in pain with every step.

As she stepped outside into the vacuum of space she found she had been placed on an asteroid. She checked her sensors in the chance her sensors could tell her where she was, or how to get back.

Nothing.

The only thing to show up was a nearby machine. Large, and circular, unlike anything she had ever seen or built. What could it even do? She circled it curiously. It was well built, yes, but it could have been done neater. Nexus probably made it. It was when she tried to go through it that it stared up. She jumped back in alarm as it glowed blue and green. Reaching her servo out cautiously to touch the surface, finding that she could walk through it. She stood still looking at it, still not knowing where it may lead. But she needed to go home, and if she had any way of getting there, this would be it. So slowly she walked through, as the light faded behind her.


	2. The Arrival

After several trips through multiple of the machines she finally walked through the last one. The light once again fading behind her as she stopped to rest. The form of travel made her queasy and was giving her a processor ache. She stretched her joints once again, checking her sensors. She knew where she was now. She didn't know how long she had been offline for but things had obviously changed. But Cybertron wasn't far off from where she was.

She jumped from rock to rock of the floating debris when Cybertron came into view. It looked as dead and lifeless as she had felt not long before. Hurrying to the plant she tried to figure out what could have happened in her absence. She landed on the planet with a thud, standing up to quickly glance around. Everything was destroyed and had been peppered in blaster fire. Building had collapsed and burned. The rest seemed to be nothing but an empty expanse.

She had been offline long enough for Cybertron to be populated, have cities built, and a war to destroy everything. She knew there was no way her sibling would have stayed here. Their whereabouts was the next issue. In the distance she could see the hall of records, which had not only stood the test of time, but had also been expanded. If she was going to find any information about where they went it would be there.

* * *

As she walked into the archives she looked around at all the files Alpha Trion had collected. She always know he liked to read but this was ridiculous. She walked up to the front desk avoiding pools of energon that had leaked from broken pipe above. Trying to boot up the system only to have it quickly shut itself off.

"Not enough power, huh?" She looked around. There had to be some sort of power source she could use. Quickly looking around she found the storage, which thankfully contained a few decent batteries. She hooked them up and once again tried to boot up the system.

Success.

The screen lit up and she started to scroll through all the files. Most being reports on platoons and divisions. One of the more recent about 'Team Prime'. It sounded promising, but happened only to be of the team leaving Cybertron. The filed contained coordinated of there expected destination. while it wasn't exactly what she was looking for she logged the coordinates and looked through some of the older files. She could see from the dates of the files how long it had been. When finally finding the correct date, she found the files had been removed from the system itself.

"You have got to be kidding me." she sigh exasperatedly. She knew if it wasn't in the files Alpha Trion would have a hard copy. A hard copy that would be impossible to find if she look through every single archive. Still, she had the coordinates from Team primes file that she could use. But before she left Cybertron she knew there was one more thing she had to check on the war torn planet. She had to check on Primus.

* * *

She made her way down through the tunnels under Cybertron's surface. The dark of the tunnels only lightened by her own lights and optics. Getting closer to the core she could see light emitting from where Primus stay. Still she prepared for the worst. Reaching the end of the tunnel she came to stand in front of the Primus. Dimly lit and silent. War had taken a toll on him, and the fact he was still alive was amazing. She took a few steps forward.

"Father, what has happen here?" she asked only to be greeted by silence. "Father, it's me, Solus."  
Still nothing came from Primus. "If you are not going to speak that is fine, but I am going off world to look for the others." She said, "I know I only just got back, but there is no one here, and I seek answers." She looked up at him and then lowered her head sadly. Turning and walking back towards the tunnel. As she was about to leave she turned back to look at him once again.  
"And Father, I've missed you." With that she started back for the Cybertron's surface. She wasn't sure if she'd ever see Primus again, but she needed to know what had happened. She brought the coordinates up on her visor and transformed. Taking off into space.


	3. The Unknown

The trip to the planet had taken much longer than she first expected. She had never travelled such a large distance manually, making her systems ache by the time she arrived. The planet was smaller than Cybertron, but flourished bright with life. Closing in on the planet felt like it took an eternity, slowing down so that she could enter the atmosphere. Flying over the bright blue oceans she decide to land as soon as possible and get some rest. Transforming she landed on a beach with a thud, the sand fine beneath her pedes. the warmth of the near star heating up her frame felt pleasant compared to that of space. It would be a wonderful place to power down for a while. Laying down on the sand away from the waters edge, she offlined her optics.

* * *

The alarms of the computers were going off. The last few weeks had been rather silent, surprising the Autobots who were present. Ratchet turned towards the monitor to report what alarms were warning of.

"Optimus, there is an unknown target entering earths atmosphere."

"You think the Cons are back at it again?" Smokescreen asked.

"Perhaps, but it would be unlikely that there would only be one. It would be best we investigate before the Decepticons can intercept. Ratchet set the ground bridge coordinates. Arcee and bumblebee, scout the area." Ratchet typed the location into the computer hub and the ground bridge lit brightly. Arcee and Bumblebee standing in front, waiting for the okay. Ratchet nodded, sending the two transforming and driving through.

On the other side of the bridge the two found themselves driving on a back road. The sound of the waves could be heard in the distance. Transforming once again they took cover in the trees, silently creeping towards their target, getting their blasters at the ready. Now all that remained was few trees to hide them, but what they saw surprised them. Just laying in the sand was a femme. Tall, black paint job, not what they had expected but it was better than being shot at.

Arcee radioed into base.

"Optimus, we've got an unconscious bot here. Do we bring her back to base?" Arcee asked while looking at the recharging body.

"Is there any indication of their faction?" Arcee looked around for any possible insignia.

"No, nothing. I'm not even sure if she's a flier or not. Older model maybe." The comm was quiet for a moment. Most likely Optimus and the rest trying to decide whether it was a good idea to take the strange bot in. Finally the decision was made to take her back to base. After getting help to haul the bot back to base, they laid her on the makeshift medical table where her systems could be scanned. Then maybe get some answers once she was awake.

* * *

Authors note:

This chapter took so long, sorry about that. For the next couple weeks I won't be posting any updates because of exams. When exams are done I'll update again. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, thanks!


	4. a strange meeting

She onlined her optics, slowly adjusting to the lights above her. She wasn't where she had been when she fell into recharge that was for sure. But in her half conscious state she wasn't able to worry, and didn't particularly care. Hearing just the mumbling of voices around her. That would never be new. She was very use to recharging through her brothers fighting and arguing . So for the brief moment it was like home again. She sat up on the berth and stretched her arms out in front of her only to freeze when she saw the other bots in the room. They stared back all giving looks varying from wonder to general unease. She let down her arms placing her servos in her lap still watching the group.

"Hello!" a voice rang out from a small figure from next to one of the bots.

"Hello?" Solus asked, unknowing of what she was even talking to. Determining it must be a native of the planet, an organic being.

"Miko." the green bot looked down at the small figure with a disapproving look.

"It's not like any of you were talking to her." the organic said crossing her arms over her chest. Solus went back to looking at the bots around her.

"So can you tell me who you are? Or where I am for that matter?" Solus asked. A small blue femme stepped forward.

"You're at our base, so maybe it'd be best if you tell us who you are first."

"I'm Solus." she said. Without a moments hesitence a small blue mech chimed in.

"Wait, Solus? As in Solus Prime, Solus?" He asked

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?" Solus asked as the bots face lit up with sheer excitement.

"I know you!"

"You do?"

"Every bot knows you!"

"...I've never met any of you my entire life."

"You're related to Primus!"

"Yes, I have been related to Primus since I was sparked."

"You helped cast out Unicron!"

"That's kind of old news to me."

"Weren't you killed by your brother?"

"Let's not open that wound shall we?"

"Were you and Nexus Prime actually togethe-"

"OKAY. Question time is officially over. Since every bot knows who I am, maybe I can know who you all are." Solus quickly said, hoping to change the topic before the bot could ask anymore about her personal life. Primus only knows what he didn't just get to say or ask that he wanted to. She stood up finally getting off of the berth. The blue femme stepped in again to answer.

"I'm Arcee. This is Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ratchet" She said at she listed off everyone in the room. " Also Miko. You'll meet everyone else when they get back."

"Who else am I going to meet?"

"Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime. You'll most likely meet Jack, Raf, June, and Agent Fowler later as well."

"Alright. Is there anything I should know before they get here? Like rules to keep me out of general trouble?" Arcee thought for a moment before answering.

"1. Don't leave base, 2. Don't step on any humans, and 3. Just don't destroy anything."

* * *

Late once again. In the process of job hunting and moving so things have been busy. Once again thanks so much for being patient guys. Tell what you think in reviews.


End file.
